Some internal combustion engines are known to be capable of being used either in a positive mode, where they generate power, or in a compression release engine braking mode, where they are used to slow down the vehicle on which they are mounted. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,619,965 discloses a internal combustion engine which can operate in a two-stroke braking mode where the inlet and exhaust valves of each cylinder are open to fill each cylinder with air to be compressed by the movement of its piston between its bottom dead centre position and its top dead centre position. EP-A-0 781 729 describes an engine that can be switched from a four-stroke power mode to a two-stroke braking mode and which includes an auxiliary valve open to a bleed conduit when the piston is in the vicinity of its top dead centre. U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,374 discloses a multi-cycle engine which can be switched from a power generating mode to a braking mode. This braking mode is different from a two-stroke mode since the valves are opened differently after two consecutive passages of the piston in its top dead centre position.
In all these prior art engines, the braking power obtained is quite low, which means that slowing down of a vehicle might be longer than expected.